Les feux de Beltaine
by Ailinn Wolfblood
Summary: Gwen, adolescente rebelle, va fêter ses 16 ans. Elle pense que la soirée sera sans surprise jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce qu'elle sera l'élue pour les rites de Beltaine.
1. Prologue

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire. Un mélange de **« The King Arthur »** et du magnifique film **« Les Brumes d'Avalon »**  
>Cela me trottais dans la tête, du coup, je me suis mise à coucher les mots sur le papier. L'histoire ne devrait pas être longue, 3 ou 4 chapitres tout au plus.<p>

Je tiens tout de même à préciser que c'est à classer dans le « **lemon **» donc si vous n'en êtes pas friand, ça risque de ne pas vous plaire... Si au contraire, vous êtes fans, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Je ne vous ferais pas de résumer, le prologue est bien assez conséquent ^_^

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires & je vous souhaites une agréable lecture :D

**Les feux de Beltaine.**

**Prologue**

Le début de cette histoire commença par une chaude après midi de printemps, sur les rives du lac d'Avalon. Un corps reposait tranquillement sous le soleil, un cheval broutait l'herbe fraîche sous les arbres, et la vie était si calme qu'à cet instant, rien n'aurait pu gâcher la joie de la jeune fille affalée, là dans l'herbe...

Les yeux clos, son visage illuminé par le soleil, rayonnait de jeunesse, d'innocence et de bonne humeur. Les oiseaux chantaient et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité que cela s'arrête.

Gwen aimait être loin de la ville, loin du brouhaha des marchands, des rues pleines de gens en action. Elle, elle n'aimait que le calme de la nature, la sérénité de la solitude. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la compagnie des autres, préférant gambader seule au gré de ses envies.

Gwen était une jeune fille solitaire, et bien que sa mère, Dame Vanora, avait maintes fois tenté de l'intégrer à la société, elle avait toujours réussi à fuguer... Bien sûr, elle se faisait réprimander à chaque retour au bercail par son père, mais même lui, n'arrivait pas à résister à son charme.

Bien que Gwen était une de ces beautés naturelles qu'on ne saurait qualifier, elle avait vécue toute sa vie entourée d'hommes, et pas n'importe lesquels. Son père n'était autre que Messire Bors, Chevalier du haut roi Arthur de Grande-Bretagne. De ce fait, bien que ses traits étaient bien plus féminins que toute jeune fille de son âge, elle avait adopté un comportement qui ne siait guère à une demoiselle.

La vie à Camelot n'était pas de tout repos, surtout pour une fille de Chevalier, mais bien qu'elle avait dix frères et sœurs, elle était l'ainée de la famille et dans ces conditions, Gwen avait certaines responsabilités qui l'incommodaient quelque peu dans sa façon de voir la vie telle qu'elle aurait aimé la voir.

Ses frères, dés qu'il avaient l'âge, entraient au service du haut roi, comme écuyers ou valets, afin d'apprendre auprès des Seigneurs ce qu'était la chevalerie, apprendre le maniement des armes afin de faire d'eux de futurs grands guerriers, qui plus tard prendraient la place de leur père dans les rangs de l'armée du Roi.

Par contre, les jeunes demoiselles, suivaient les dames de la cour, qui durant des années, leur apprenaient à tenir une maison, à coudre, à broder, à devenir de bonnes épouses... Mais de cela, Gwen n'en avait que faire, car elle, elle avait en horreur de devoir se comporter comme une fille. Et le mariage, par tout les Dieux, il ne fallait certainement pas lui en parler !

Tout ce que Gwen recherchait était cette liberté qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que son cheval partait au galop, loin de Camelot. Quand ses cheveux flottaient librement dans la brise et que le vent fouettait son visage alors qu'elle galopait à travers plaines et champs.

La liberté. Voila ce que Gwen voulait. Être libre de choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, libre de faire ses propres choix, de penser et d'agir comme bon lui semble.

Mâchouillant un brin de blé arraché en chemin, elle respirait l'air à pleins poumons et se sentit merveilleusement bien. Ce soir, les feux de Beltaine brûleraient partout dans le pays. Le 1 mai était le jour marquant la fin de la saison sombre et le début de la saison claire, et pour une bonne païenne, cela voulait aussi dire que la nuit serait dédiée à la Grande Déesse.

C'était normalement ce jour que les jeunes gens se choisissaient, formant des couples qui quelques semaines plus tard se marieraient, mais pour Gwen cela n'avait aucune importance, elle avait décidé de ne jamais se marier. Par contre, en ce jour de Beltaine, elle allait fêter sa naissance. Car oui, aujourd'hui, elle allait fêter ses 16 ans, et enfin être libre...


	2. Chapter 1 : Les préparatifs

**Je vous propose déjà le premier chapitre. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier Didi qui m'a gentiment fais la correction.**

**Et une spécial dédicace à mes GIB, Didi, Angie & Elo, pour leurs encouragements, leurs commentaires à chacun de mes écrits et leurs compliments. Je vous aimes fort mes soeurettes 3 **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite :)**

**~ 000 ~**

**Chapitre 1 : ****Les préparatifs.**

**« Gweeeen ? Gweeen où es-tu bon sang ? »** héla la voix de Eilin, mon frère d'une année plus jeune que moi.

Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour me retrouver, tandis que ses pas s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où je m'étais étendue, à la recherche de calme et de solitude. Je ne répondis pas, mais il me trouva bien vite.

**« Que veux-tu Eilin ? »** demandais-je nonchalamment.

**« Mère te fait chercher partout. Père est furieux. Si cette fois tu t'en sors indemne, je ne comprendrais pas ! »** dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi. **« Je me demande toujours comment tu arrives à t'en sortir... » **

Eilin continuait de déblatérer un flot de paroles inutiles, c'était le plus bavard de la tribu, et bien que j'en avais l'habitude, je me lassa vite de son blabla...

**« Eilin, viens en au fait, tu me gâches un moment de tranquillité absolu alors dis moi ce que me veulent nos parents ! »**

**« Mère a dit que tu devais te préparer pour la célébration. »**

Je soufflais, bien que ce soir nous fêterons mon anniversaire, j'étais persuadée que quelque chose se tramait. La fête de Beltaine était l'occasion de trouver un époux digne de ce nom, et j'avais le pressentiment que comme chaque année, depuis mes 13 ans, mère allait tenter de me présenter quelques prétendants aussi idiots et sans intérêt les uns des autres.

**« Rentres à la maison, et dis à mère que je ne tarderais pas à rentrer. »** dis-je sans même ouvrir les yeux.

**« Mais... Gwen... Je vais me faire réprimander si je ne te ramène pas ! Père va m'envoyer nettoyer les écuries, tu sais que je déteste ça ! » **me dit-il d'une voix triste.

Eilin avait 15 ans, et pour un jeune homme prêt à épouser une demoiselle, je le trouvais encore bien enfantin. Pourtant il était fort habile escrimeur, et j'étais certaine que le jour où père et Arthur prendraient la décision de le faire entrer au service de ce dernier en tant que Chevalier, il serait un combattant hors pair et certainement sans pitié pour l'ennemi, mais à l'instant il me faisait l'effet d'un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

J'eus pitié de mon propre frère et décidais de rentrer avec lui...

Nous galopâmes jusqu'à Camelot sans un mot. Il était vrai que j'avais mauvais caractère et que pour une fille, je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête, mais bien des choses avaient changées en quelques années, et bien que le royaume était en paix, la vie me paraissait moins facile que durant mon enfance.

Quelques années auparavant, Oncle Arthur - _parce que c'est ce qu'il était pour moi _– avec l'aide de mon père et des autres Chevaliers, avaient repoussé les Saxons loin de nos côtes, nous plongeant dans une ère de paix et de prospérité.

Oh bien sur ce n'était pas cela que je regrettais, je regrettais le temps où nous vivions encore au mur d'Hadrien, dans notre maison plus paysanne que noble, je regrettais le temps où je pouvais me rouler dans l'herbe sans avoir peur de salir mes beaux vêtements... Oh oui, les temps avaient changé !

Aujourd'hui, nous vivions à Camelot, et des milliers de gens s'étaient posés aux pieds de la forteresse, construisant ainsi une ville, de plus en plus florissante... Les seigneurs des quatre coins du monde venaient en visite sur les terres Bretonnes, espérant ainsi marier leur fille avec un Grand Chevalier ou tenter de faire parvenir leur fils dans les rangs afin de devenir des hommes dignes de servir le Haut Roi de Grande-Bretagne.

J'avais connu Arthur et les Chevaliers bien avant, j'avais grandit en leur présence, j'avais connu l'époque des batailles avec les Pictes, des guerres avec les Saxons. J'avais, petite fille, aidé maman à soigner les blessures des guerriers... Époque maudite.

J'avais, également, vue ma mère trimer à la taverne et j'avais connu des moments de joie intense, mais à cette époque déjà si lointaine, j'étais une fille simple, et non pas une demoiselle de la Cour.

Bien des choses avaient changé... Trop changé ! En cinq années seulement, tout avait prit une ampleur bien plus conséquente. La seule chose qui me motivait, était de pouvoir m'en aller loin de tout cela, quelque part où je pourrais être simplement moi-même, et non pas _« Gwenaël, fille du valeureux Chevalier Bors, qu'il faut marier à tout prix ! »_

Mon frère et moi passâmes les portes de la cité, les sentinelles nous saluèrent d'un hochement de tête quand nous passâmes devant eux, les rues grouillaient de monde, comme une fourmilière, où tous s'activaient du matin au soir. Et aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours. Les échoppes fermeraient tôt, et bientôt seule la musique, les cris et les chants animeront la cité. C'était un jour de fête partout dans le pays.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la grande cour du château, je fus émerveillée par les décorations festives. Un énorme foyer trônait au milieu de la cour, des tables longues de plusieurs mètres étaient disposées tout autour, des tissus colorés, suspendus à des fils, dansaient dans la brise fraiche, donnant des éclats de couleurs magnifiques qui se reflétaient sur les murs du château...

**« Tien donc, voila de retour, notre fugueuse préférée. » **La voix rieuse de Messire Gauvain me sortit de ma contemplation.

**« Bonjour à vous Messieurs »** répondais-je en descendant de cheval.

Les Chevaliers Galahad, Gauvain et Lancelot, s'avançaient vers moi, je remarquais qu'ils étaient déjà tous habillés de leurs vêtements de fête, et tous arboraient des sourires de sincère joie.

**« Sais-tu que nous aurions dû partir à ta recherche si Eilin ne t'avais pas ramenée ? »** me dit gentiment Lancelot en caressant la tête de ma jument.

**« Bors est d'une humeur de chien par ta faute, et ta mère est dans tout ses états ! »** me réprimanda doucement Galahad d'un ton fraternel et rieur.

Lancelot...

Plus jeune, alors que mes hormones parlaient à ma place, j'avais eu un certain plaisir à l'admirer. Il était bel homme, et le sourire taquin qu'il m'offrait à chacune de nos rencontres avait à une époque éveillé certains sentiments que je n'avais jamais connu et que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre...

A la cours, il était le seul des Chevaliers du Roi à n'avoir jamais trouvé l'amour... Même Tristan, avec son sale caractère et ses manières peu amicales avait trouvé l'âme sœur en la personne de Dame Iseult.

**« Et bien, je suis là, à présent » **dis-je alors dans un soupir.

Nous commençâmes à marcher vers la grande porte du palais. Eilin partit au écuries avec les chevaux, tandis que les trois hommes m'accompagnèrent.

**« Tu n'a pas l'air heureuse tout à coup, souris, jeune fille, c'est ton anniversaire ce soir. » **Répliqua Gauvain.

**« Oui, mais c'est aussi la fête de Beltaine et je suis persuadée que mère va encore vouloir me trouver un futur époux ! » **

**« Ma pauvre petite fille, comme je te plains. Mais tu sais, un jour il faudra bien que tu épouses un homme digne de plaire à ton père... » **

**« Alors ça, jamais ! » **m'écriais-je d'un ton sans appel sans même que le rouge ne me monte aux joues.

A ce moment là, ma mère, Dame Vanora, sorti en trombe par la grande porte. Je pouvais voir dans son regard l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éprouvé, mais aussi le brasier de fureur qui allait dans un instant s'abattre sur moi.

**« Gwenaël ! Par la Grande Déesse, où étais tu donc passée ma fille ! »**

Je voulu faire demi tour et m'enfuir en courant mais je butais contre le torse de Galahad, tandis que les autres chevaliers riaient à gorge déployée en me souhaitant la bonne chance face à la colère de Vanora...

Elle m'entraina presque de force dans nos appartements, j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du flot de paroles continues de ma chère mère... Mais c'était presque impossible de ne pas l'entendre tellement elle était sous pression... Jamais encore je ne l'avais vue dans un tel état. Et je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que mère soit si stressée... Après tout nous allions juste fêter mon anniversaire !

Ou peut-être pas ! Comme je le ressentais, quelque chose se tramait...

Nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre, là je trouvais quelques dames, ainsi que la Reine Guenièvre, tranquillement installée sur le banc près de la fenêtre, elle m'offrit un sourire ravissant avant de se lever et de venir à moi.

**« Ah te voila ma petite Gwen ! »** me dit elle.

Quand elle fut en face de moi, je lui fis une révérence. Elle me souriait comme si j'avais été une apparition divine, et cela me fit peur... Elle me prit les mains dans les siennes :

**« Ce soir est un grand soir pour toi, te sens tu prête ? »** me demanda t elle d'un ton serein, ton qui amplifia encore plus mes inquiétudes, certainement que cela dû se voir sur mon visage, car elle tourna le regard vers ma mère

**« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui annoncer. » **répondis ma mère à la question silencieuse de Guenièvre.

**« Annoncer quoi ? » **demandais-je la voix tremblante.

**« Viens, allons nous asseoir. » **

Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le petit banc en bois blanc près de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Le fenêtre donnait sur le paysage breton, juste en dessous se trouvaient les jardins de Camelot. La brise amenait à moi les douces odeurs de fleurs et de plantes médicinales, ce qui donnait toujours une ambiance agréable dans ma chambre, mais à l'instant j'avais tellement d'appréhension que rien n'aurait pu calmer la chamade de mon cœur.

**« Bien, ce soir tu va fêter tes 16 ans » **commença Guenièvre **« Il se trouve que chaque année, à la fête de Beltaine, une jeune pucelle est choisie, pour recevoir les faveurs du roi des cerfs. »**

**« En quoi cela me concerne t il ? » **demandais-je effrayée en lançant un regard apeuré à ma chère mère.

**« Et bien, Gwenaël, la Dame du Lac, Viviane, t'a désigné personnellement pour honorer la Grande Déesse, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? » **répondit ma mère en s'approchant de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. Le tête me tournait soudainement, ma bouche était sèche et j'avais du mal à respirer... Mon état léthargique mit en émoi la majeure partie des femmes présentes, car ma mère se précipita vers moi et toutes s'activaient autour de ma personne. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, c'était comme si ma tête avait cessé de commander à mon corps de vivre... Je me sentais comme une mouche prise au piège dans une toile d'araignée...

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Non, je n'étais absolument pas prête pour une chose pareille. Me donner à un homme sans même connaitre son identité était pour moi inconcevable. Juste le fait de me donner simplement à un homme était déjà quelque chose d'impensable pour moi, alors dans de telles conditions, c'était de la pure folie...

Ma mère me caressa le visage tendrement je savais qu'elle avait attendu avec grande impatience le jour où sa fille ainée deviendrait une femme, je savais que d'un coté son cœur de mère devait être déchiré que cela ce fasse de la sorte, mais je savais aussi qu'être l'élue de la Dame du Lac était plus qu'un honneur, et cela ma mère en était fière.

Doucement je me levais, tentant de ne pas tomber, je me sentais faible face à la révélation. Je ne pouvais aller contre, cela aussi était impensable !

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre, et tentais de réapprendre à respirer. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les odeurs qui émanaient du jardin sous ma fenêtre, cela me détendit légèrement.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, mes larmes avaient séché, mais j'avais chaud, horriblement chaud... Un éclat de lumière m éblouit soudainement la vue, suivant du regard le rayon de lumière, j'aperçus Lancelot, assis au loin sur un des bancs de bois du jardin, un livre dans les mains. Puis comme si il se sentit observer, leva le regard vers moi. Je ne compris pas ce qui m'arriva. Tandis qu'il me salua d'un hochement de tête imperceptible, mais très noble, mes joues s'enflammèrent et je sentis dans le fin fond de mon ventre quelque chose bouger... Jamais un tel comportement ne m'étais arrivé, je ne savais comment réagir.

**« Gwenaël ? »** appela ma mère de la voix la plus douce qui soit.

**« Je le ferais. »** Je ne savais pas si ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, ou si c'était juste le fruit de mon imagination.

Le regard de Lancelot retourna sur le livre au moment où les mots franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres. Je sentis quelque chose en moi changer en un rien de temps, quelque chose que j'avais toujours redouté. J'avais beau me comporter comme une enfant capricieuse, je savais que tôt ou tard, il aurait fallut que je devienne une femme.

Cela faisait maintenant une année que les saignements avaient commencer, par tout les dieux, j'avais tellement eu peur ce jour là... J'avais prié la Grande Déesse que ce jour n'arrive jamais, et pourtant il était arrivé... Peut-être me résignais-je bien vite, peut-être aurais-je dû me battre pour mes convictions et mes envies de liberté, mais si il était vrai que la Dame du Lac avait eu une vision, et que cette année ce fut moi l'élue, que pouvais-je donc faire contre ma destinée ? Après tout, c'était un message des Dieux...

Les feux de Beltaine, jour de la fertilité, étaient aussi appelés la cérémonie de mariage. Une coutume choyée par les païens afin que les anciennes croyances ne meurent pas avec l'arrivée de la chrétienté... Arthur était lui-même chrétien, mais la majeure partie de son peuple était resté fidèle aux croyances de leurs ancêtres. C'était mon cas. Et j'avais été élevée dans ces traditions...

Je savais que mon partenaire, serait celui qui aurait tué le roi des cerfs durant une grande chasse où les jeunes hommes non mariés se battraient pour atteindre les faveurs de la jeune vierge... C'était un honneur pour chacun d'eux. La jeune fille était l'élue des Dieux, tandis que le plus courageux et le plus habile de tous, recevrait la virginité de sa futur épouse en récompense.

L'après midi touchait déjà à sa fin, le soleil commençait doucement sa descente tandis que moi, je m'enfonçais dans l'eau chaude d'un bain... Les préparatifs avaient commencés...

La reine Guenièvre m'avait apporté une potion que Merlin lui-même avait concocté. Un filtre à base de plantes, afin que je reste calme. Ensuite, un bain avait été installé dans ma chambre, des plantes de toute sortes flottaient à la base et enivraient l'air de douces odeurs. Quand les dames m'eurent lavée et séchée, ma mère entra dans la pièce, plus fière que jamais, elle me fit asseoir devant le miroir et commença à peigner mes longs cheveux dorés.

Elle me fit des nattes par ci par là, en y ajoutant des perles de verre de toute les couleurs, une fois les quelques tresses finies, elle les attacha ensemble et glissa des fleurs de violette pour en faire une sorte de diadème sur l'arrière de ma tête.

Pendant qu'elle me coiffait, le silence régnait dans la pièce et mon esprit divagua... J'osais imaginer ce que la nuit allait apporter. Et sans que je ne m'y attende, mes rêveries m'amenèrent vers le seule homme qui avait éveillé en moi quelques désirs charnels, mais cela allait bien au delà. Je me rendis compte qu'au fil des années, le comportement de Lancelot envers moi avait changé de plus en plus...

Quand j'étais enfant, nous jouions à des jeux enfantins, avec mes frères et sœurs, puis, il m'avait appris à lire et à compter. Mais quand mon corps commença à se modifier, vers l'âge de 14 ans, il s'était éloigné.

J'avais à l'époque cru que c'était parce que ses esprits l'entrainaient vers d'autres pensées, le pays était en paix, et les jeunes filles se bousculaient afin d'obtenir ses faveurs. J'avais cru que la compagnie des femmes était bien plus intéressante que l'éducation de la fille de son ami et frère d'arme...

Mais son comportement avait encore changé en deux années. J'avais grandis, mon corps s'était modifié pour devenir celui d'une future femme... Je compris alors les sentiments qui m'animaient.

J'étais amoureuse de Lancelot depuis que j'étais enfant, et le voir s'éloigner ainsi de moi avait mit à mal tout mes espoirs d'amour avec le Chevalier. Je m'étais enfermée dans mes rêveries. Inconsciemment, je voulais partir, pour ne plus avoir à croiser se regard bleu foncé qui avait tant fait chavirer mon cœur.

A présent, il avait 25 ans, il avait passer les 15 dernières années de sa vie à combattre, d'abord pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne, ensuite parce qu'il, comme chaque chevalier, avait décidé de rester auprès d'Arthur... Il avait 25 ans, mais refusait d'épouser quiconque.

Tout le monde savait que Lancelot avait donné sa vie et son âme à Arthur, mais plus encore, il avait donné son cœur à Guenièvre. Cela me fit de la peine, car au fond, j'espérais qu'il serait celui qui me ferait devenir une femme digne de lui.

La reine avait déposé elle-même l'une de ses plus jolies robes sur mon lit. Elle était de la couleur de l'émeraude, dans une soie venue tout droit d'orient. Le décolleté mettait en valeur ma poitrine à présent bien ronde et était brodé au fil d'argent. Elle dénudait légèrement mes épaules. Les manches tombaient, bouffantes, le long de mes bras et s'arrêtaient net autour de mes poignets, lacées avec du ruban en soie de couleur argent jusqu'à mi-bras.

**« Gwen, as-tu peur ? ... Rhoo suis-je bête, tu dois avoir bien plus que peur. Je manque à mon devoir de mère ! »** me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminée où une gourde de vin était suspendue afin d'être réchauffée.

Elle me servit un verre dans un magnifique calice en argent, et revint à moi en me le glissant entre les doigts.

**« Bois un peu, cela te détendra. » **

**« Mère, je suis désolée pour tout les tracas que j'ai pu vous causer, à père et toi... Me pardonneras tu ? » **lui demandais-je en levant la tête vers cette femme, qui durant 16 années avait été mon modèle.

**« Ohh ma petite Gwen. Une mère peut être fâchée, mais jamais n'en voudra à ses enfants. Comment peux tu croire que je puisse t'en vouloir... Je vais te faire une confidence : Quand j'étais jeune, moi aussi je fuguais sans cesse ! » **dit-elle en arborant un sourire radieux...

**« Telle mère, telle fille ! »** ajoutais-je en la prenant tendrement dans mes bras.

A cette instant la porte s'ouvrit en un fracas, toute la marmaille rentra dans ma chambre, provocant presque une tornade sur son chemin

**« Waou, t'a l'air d'une fille avec ta robe! »** lâcha Eilin

**« Mais je suis une fille, espèce de crétin! » **

**« Ouais, mais là t'en à l'air ! »** insista t 'il

**« Fille ou garçon, j'suis quand même capable de te mettre une raclée ! » **

Mon père entra à son tour dans la pièce, j'avais eu peur de subir sa colère. Mais il arborait un regard qui annonçait à quel point il était fièr de moi et toutes les peurs, tous les doutes se consumèrent sans même qu'il ne dise un mot.

Il s'avança de son pas lourd en me regardant de haut et quand il fut assez prêt, il m'enlaça de ses bras forts qui avaient dans mon enfance maintes et maintes fois rassurer mes angoisses.

Quand il défit sa chaude étreinte paternelle, je me sentis l'espace d'un instant perdue. Père prit maman par les épaules et tout deux m'observèrent dans un silence insupportable.

**« Enfin, dites quelque chose. »** dis-je à présent énervée

**« Il n'y à absolument rien à dire. »** Commença mon père.** « Tu es bien une Bors ! »** finit il alors que tous se mirent à rire... J'en fis de même et cela me réchauffa le cœur...

Quand je fus fin prête, habillée et coiffée, ma mère déposa sur mon visage un masque. Celui ci était fait en résine, et peint dans de belles couleurs qui se mariaient magnifiquement avec ma tenue et ma coiffure. Quand je me retournais pour faire face au miroir, je ne reconnu pas la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait. J'eus du mal à croire que ce fusse moi, là, dans ce miroir. Je vis à l'arrière ma mère, les mains jointes sur le cœur, ce soir, elle gagnerait un gendre, mais plus que tout, sa fille allait devenir une femme bénie par la Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon elle-même.


End file.
